El Futuro Puede Esperar
by PomeLilyGranate
Summary: Chris debe estudiar para sus exámenes ahora que todos los de tercero se han retirado del club de béisbol, pero es difícil concentrarse con Sawamura en la misma habitación, aún cuando este haya prometido estar callado como una tumba. ¿Cómo explicarle al novato que el solo saber que respiran el mismo aire es suficiente para hacer su imaginación volar? (18 PWP con amor)


**El Futuro puede Esperar**

—Nee, Chris–senpai. Creo que nunca me lo había preguntado pero… ¿por qué vives en los dormitorios de la escuela si tu papá trabaja en Tokyo?

La voz de Eijun hizo que Chris olvidase que debía aprenderse todos esos años de batallas del periodo Edo para prestarle total atención al pitcher sentado en la cama tras él. No es que fuese demasiado extraño, en verdad; Sawamura provocaba todo el tiempo que la gente le prestara atención y Chris nunca había sido la excepción. El mayor suspiró un momento, sabiendo que esa era una mala idea. Eijun en su habitación mientras él intentaba estudiar ¿cómo es que había pensado por un segundo que eso habría podido funcionar? Aunque suponía que tampoco podía esperar demasiado, Sawamura había aguantado exactamente seis minutos en completo silencio, lo que era bastante.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello y finalmente girando la silla con ruedas frente a su escritorio, Chris observó hacia Sawamura quien, sin zapatos se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, sentado encima de su cama, con una revista de béisbol en las manos y los ojos brillando con la curiosidad y la disculpa por molestarle. Porque Chris le había dicho que se fuese si es que iba a molestarle y él había prometido guardar silencio, aun cuando ambos sabían que eso era imposible. Ah, era tan difícil enojarse con él cuando te veía con esos ojos tan sinceros directo al alma.

—Como sabes, papá vive ocupado con su trabajo, así que en general mi casa suele estar vacía la mayor parte del tiempo —explicó con simpleza el mayor. Mientras antes satisficiese la curiosidad innata de Eijun, antes podría volver a sus estudios con tranquilidad. Eso no significaba que tuviese que contarle todo, como que siempre había odiado a las novias de su padre y por eso había elegido una escuela con dormitorios, entre otras razones—. Es mucho más simple para mí vivir en los dormitorios, cerca de la escuela, no debo preocuparme por la comida y estoy cerca de mis compañeros de equipo ¿no opinas igual?

Los ojos de Chris buscaron los ajenos que por un momento había mirado a sus rodillas, asintiendo a las palabras de su senpai. ¿Por qué la curiosidad repentina? Sawamura no solía hacerle preguntas personales, en general todo era sobre el béisbol. De alguna manera Chris sabía que aún se sentía avergonzado por la forma en que le habló al tiempo de conocerse y esa visita al Centro de Recuperación. Verle allí con la mirada baja hizo que algo se removiese en Chris, siendo diez veces más difícil para él el girarse de regreso a sus apuntes de Historia Japonesa, con la mirada en los kanjis, pero la mente en el chico que volvía a mirar la revista, por el sonido de las hojas al pasar.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que te quedarás aquí hasta el final, Chris–senpai… hay algunos de tercero de Tokyo que volverán a sus casas para prepararse para sus pruebas con más tranquilidad, Kuramochi–senpai me contó, y yo…

—Lo entiendo —le cortó Chris sin girarse ni por un momento, habiendo captado el tono algo desesperado de su kohai, tomando un aliento profundo—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, me quedaré.

Ese sería un buen momento para insistirle a Sawamura que necesitaba tranquilidad para sus estudios, enviarle a practicar al campo, a correr tirando de neumáticos, lo que quisiera, pero fuera de allí. Sin embargo no dijo nada, porque sabía cuánto se estaba esforzando Sawamura en sus entrenamientos y porque él mismo le había dicho que un buen pitcher debía aprender a descansar. Eso y que él también le extrañaba.

Sawamura había sido por el momento muy comprensivo. No se quejaba por nada y tampoco hacía peticiones irracionales. El que los de tercero tuviesen que abandonar luego de la derrota frente a Inashiro los había afectado a todos, no solo a los senpais, y aunque Chris no estaba activamente en el equipo como jugador, había tomado ese como el momento para hacer su retirada también. Al no haber podido jugar en el último año y medio a causa de su lesión, Chris no creía llegar a recibir ninguna invitación a una universidad de prestigio, por lo que tendría que hacer su entrada por los medios habituales: el estudio. Gracias al cielo él si tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros, a diferencia de muchos otros jugadores que lo tendrían más difícil en su misma posición.

Los exámenes de ingreso estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y Chris no podía relajarse por ello, sin embargo… permitirse la presencia de Sawamura en la misma habitación era un capricho al que no podía negarse. Y tampoco podía negárselo a Eijun si él lo quería.

Volvió a concentrarse en las fechas y las descripciones de los distintos enfrentamientos, anotando algunas cosas al margen de sus anteriores escritos cuando escuchó el sonido de su cama por el movimiento y luego unos pasos casi silenciosos por los calcetines que cubrían esos pies. Su mirada se afiló un poco, sin levantar la cabeza, mientras escuchaba como la silla del escritorio del lado del suyo, el que pertenecía a uno de sus compañeros de habitación, era movida para permitir a Sawamura sentarse.

Quería mirarle de reojo pero no era buena idea. No cuando casi podía sentir el calor de su pierna al lado de la suya. Solo unos centímetros más y se tocarían. Ese era el problema de esos angostos escritorios paralelos. Volvió a mirar sus apuntes, tratando de grabarse en la mente la Batalla de Sekigahara. El héroe había sido definitivamente Honda Tadakatsu… eso era muy interesante, si… ¿pero por qué no podía más que pensar en el chico sentado al lado suyo?

«No podré estudiar nada si esto sigue así» ¿pero cómo decirle que se fuese si él no quería realmente que lo hiciese? No pudo evitar ver de soslayo como el pitcher tomaba un lápiz grafito, comenzando a moverlo entre sus dedos y golpeando de vez en cuando con la goma sus labios. Su actitud demostraba total despreocupación, echado ligeramente de lado, con un codo sobre la mesa y la mejilla apoyada en esa mano, mientras con la otra daba vuelta perezosamente a las hojas de la revista con la punta del lápiz grafito, para luego continuar jugando con él. Chris puso toda su concentración en el cuaderno frente a él, intentando no preocuparse por lo que Sawamura hiciese a su lado. Porque, en serio, si simplemente iba a estar haciendo eso podría ir a hacerlo a su propio cuarto, maldición.

—Ups —junto con el lamento del pitcher, el sonido del lápiz cayendo al suelo quiso distraer a Chris pero este se mantuvo firme, sin mirar hacia el costado. Historia Japonesa, en eso era en lo que se debía enfocar. ¿Cómo podía esperar ser un jugador profesional si la más pequeña cosa le quitaba la concentración por completo? Aunque en su defensa, la presencia de Sawamura era cualquier cosa menos pequeña—. Mi culpa, lo recogeré enseguida…

¿Por qué se lo decía? ¿Por qué a Chris le importaría si recogía o no el lápiz? Él estaba haciendo cosas importantes, poco le importaba a él si Eijun debía agacharse, o si el lápiz había rodado hacia sus propias pierna, o si él veía lo que provocaba la frustración y su presencia en Chris.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto, Chris–senpai?

Yuu podía oírlo sonreír, podía sentir una de sus manos en su rodilla derecha, podía imaginarlo allí agachado bajo el escritorio, con medio cuerpo entre sus piernas, observando que los pantalones se le ajustaban demasiado a causa de la erección que hace un rato había comenzado a crecer debido a que su mente estaba concentrado en cualquier cosa menos en Honda Tadakatsu y su batalla épica. Y con cualquier cosa obviamente se refería al pitcher de primer año que seguramente quería conectar con su mirada estando de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Pero él no le miraría.

—Sawamura, debo estudiar. Si me haces el favor de…

—Por supuesto, senpai, solo debías pedirlo, sabes que yo lo hago encantado.

Espera… ¿qué?

—¡No, espera! —pero para el momento que Chris decidió observar definitivamente a su kohai para detenerle y sacarle de allí, ya era demasiado tarde, quedando paralizado al ver como el menor se inclinaba hacia el frente, apoyando sus manos ahora en los muslos de Chris, pasando su lengua por encima de los pantalones, justo sobre la palpitante erección que el mayor solo había querido ignorar.

Un jadeo de sorpresa abandonó al senpai, mientras Eijun le miraba con la mirada turbia en vez de la normalmente transparente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, desde antes que se enfrentasen a Inashiro, él había comprendido que necesitaba descansar su cuerpo para los importantes enfrentamientos, pero luego de la derrota… luego de la derrota simplemente ninguno había sabido como acercarse. Con la graduación de Chris a la vuelta de la esquina, Sawamura simplemente ya no quería ser paciente. Pronto él también estaría ocupado con el torneo de otoño, el nuevo equipo comenzaba a tomar forma ya y él iba a dejarse la piel esforzándose para no dejarle el número del Ace a Furuya; pero por ahora, en este momento, lo único que le interesaba era Chris-senpai. Necesitaba quitarse el miedo que tuvo por un momento al pensar en que le perdería incluso antes de que fuese la graduación.

Porque ya no eran compañeros de equipo, Chris–senpai no sería ni su cátcher ni su maestro, y de pronto las cosas que les unían parecían reducirse, y la idea de que ni siquiera los dormitorios compartiesen le había asustado más de lo que Eijun estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Así que haría eso. Le recordaría a Chris–senpai y se recordaría a si mismo que aún había un "nosotros". ¿Y qué mejor forma que esa?

—Detente… Eijun —le quiso detener Chris, bajando una de sus manos para enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos de la cabeza de su kohai.

No importa como lo dijese, eso no parecía tanto un "detente" como parecía un "sigue". El pitcher pudo ver en el mayor una mirada turbia que de alguna forma le recordaba a esa época no tan lejana cuando parecía que sus ojos estaban muertos, más sin embargo podía notar la diferencia. El brillo bajo la nube de excitación, ese brillo que demostraba que su senpai estaba más que vivo.

Chris no sabía en qué momento Sawamura había sacado el botón del ojal de su pantalón, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el muchacho estaba bajando su cierre con los dientes, con ambas manos firmes sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo sus piernas separadas para él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, ese muchacho de primero? El mayor podía sentir calor en sus mejillas, mientras luchaba contra lo que debería hacer versus lo que deseaba. Sus dedos entre esas suaves hebras, rozando el cráneo de su kohai, quien no parecía temer que el mayor usase su fuerza para alejarle, totalmente entregado a lo suyo, besando y lamiendo por encima de la ropa interior, sacando apenas sonido del joven apretaba su otro puño sobre el escritorio, intentando no abrir la boca. Pero a momentos era inevitable, mientras observaba finalmente como su dura hombría abandonaba su prisión, enrojecida, para ir a dar justo en frente de la cara de Eijun.

Los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y finalmente el desvío de mirada hacia un costado del de primer año, recordando a Chris de golpe que ese era Sawamura, no una especie de actor pornográfico, como le había parecido a momentos. Era Sawamura, quien había perdido el aliento y casi se había desmayado por falta de oxígeno cuando ambos se dieron el primer beso. Era un joven temerario y al parecer ansioso por complacer, más sin embargo seguía siendo él… y eso, de alguna forma, calmó a Chris y le hizo desearle mucho más.

Su mano liberó los cabellos del muchacho y bajó hasta su mejilla, haciendo que voltease el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, a lo que Eijun pareció resistirse un poco, antes de enfocarse en él, aunque Chris le había podido ver dar una mirada ansiosa a su hombría. Aunque también habría sido difícil que no la viese, estando a quince centímetros de su cara.

—Hey. Tú empezaste esto, Sawamura —le recordó Chris con tono calmo y una mirada cálida, sonriendo ligeramente—… pero siempre puedo terminarlo yo mismo.

Darle una salida, que no se sintiese presionado a continuar. Lo que había hecho era ya bastante. Chris comprendía que Sawamura se sentía solitario, de hecho él también se sentía así, pero se había sentido asustado ante la idea de que al retirarse del equipo con el resto de sus compañeros de tercero finalmente ya no tendría nada en común con él. Eijun era un joven novato estrella, tenía toda la preparatoria por delante, y a él solo le quedaban unos meses allí, unos meses en los que tendría que preparar sus exámenes de admisión, mientras el pitcher se entrenaba para brillar en el diamante por sí mismo.

Debía decirle adiós, tendría que decirlo pronto, pero… pero por ahora… por ahora le daría una salida.

El problema es que Eijun no quería ninguna salida. Cuando finalmente tuvo frente a él aquello que había estado tocando por encima de la ropa, una oleada de calor subió desde la base de su espalda hasta su nuca. La realización de lo que estaba a punto de hacer le llegó, dándose cuenta, con la mano de Chris–senpai en su cabello, que prácticamente se había lanzado sobre el mayor, el que, para más señas, parecía haberle estado evitando sistemáticamente desde que los de tercero se habían retirado del equipo.

Él comprendía que el ciclo de sus senpais había llegado a su fin, que ahora debían enfocarse en su futuro, a causa de que su verano había terminado demasiado pronto. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por ello, por haber temido a los bateadores de Inashiro, pero ya solo podía esforzarse en su entrenamiento para mejorar y no volver a permitir que algo así ocurriese. Solo podía trabajar duro para conseguir el número del Ace en su espalda. Más, sin embargo, mientras entrenaba podía sentir duramente la ausencia. Solo podía verle de lejos en las comidas y no le había visto ir a observar los entrenamientos, como si hacían de vez en cuando algunos otros senpais. Y lo extrañaba. Aun cuando no fuese para ayudarle con sus tiros, aun cuando no fuese su cátcher más… Sawamura no quería dejar de verlo.

Él comprendía que pronto Chris–senpai se iría, marcharía hacia una buena universidad o quizás jugaría profesionalmente de inmediato, él lo sabía, pero… hasta ese día…

Él no quería una salida.

—¿Qué clase de Ace sería si no puedo finalizar lo que comencé? —contestó con el desafío en la mirada mientras su mano izquierda, cálida y algo áspera por los lanzamientos, cogía de la base esa hombría, mirando directamente hacia el mayor antes de inclinarse y pasar la lengua por todo lo largo, directamente hacia la punta húmeda por la excitación.

Un jadeo largo de sorpresa y placer escapó de Chris, quien miraba con sorpresa como su kohai parecía complacido por la reacción. Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez de Sawamura haciendo algo así, pero tal como en el diamante, no mostraba duda alguna mientras se lanzaba a lo desconocido. Su mirada totalmente concentrada en las expresiones del mayor, su mano izquierda firme en el tronco caliente del miembro mientras su lengua se movía por el espacio libre desde sus dedos hasta la cabeza bulbosa y brillante por preseminal, sin hacer indicación de ir a metérsela a la boca.

La mano de Chris había encontrado su camino de regreso a los cabellos de Sawamura, pero no hacía presión alguna, simplemente necesitaba sostenerse de él, sentir tanto con su mano como en el pene el fervor de la devoción de su amante en él. Sufriendo incluso en ese momento por la idea de dejarlo atrás. ¿Cómo pensó que podría mantener la lejanía todo ese tiempo hasta la graduación? Hubiese muerto por la añoranza teniéndolo tan cerca y sin poder tocarle. Aunque nadie le aseguraba que podría sobrevivir a la distancia luego de la graduación.

¿Por qué tuvo que conocerle en su tercer año? ¿Por qué no pudo Sawamura nacer uno o dos años antes? ¿O él dos años después? Se maldijo a sí mismo, mientras ahogaba un profundo jadeo al sentir los dientes de su kohai rozarle al este haberse atrevido temerariamente a tomarle con la boca, aunque poco más de la cabeza había entrado allí, la sensación era más de lo que Chris creía poder soportar.

¿Cómo podría dejarle atrás tan solo con un "Buena Suerte"?

Sawamura se sorprendió al notar que la sensación de poder de tener la hombría de alguien más en su boca era extremadamente parecida a aquella que le llenaba una vez que estaba sobre el montículo del diamante. O sea, ¿cuánto tenía que confiar Chris–senpai para permitirle hacer eso? Seguramente lo estaba haciendo terriblemente mal, era su primera vez y solo tenía por ejemplo un par de vergonzosos videos que Kuramochi–senpai le había obligado a ver hacía tiempo. Sin embargo Chris–senpai no hacía amago alguno de apartarle con la mano que tenía firme en sus cabellos. Simplemente le dejaba hacer… confiando.

El pitcher estaba lleno del orgullo y el afecto que sentía por su primer y mejor cátcher, perdiéndose en la sensación del peso de esa hombría en su lengua, con ese sabor que no podía decidir si le agradaba o no, cuando finalmente la mano hizo presión. Al comienzo Sawamura creyó que le había hecho daño con su repentino embate luego de solo pasar la punta de la lengua por la superficie, y ya tenía la disculpa en la punta de la lengua cuando vio como Chris–senpai se agachaba para pasar su cabeza por debajo del escritorio y conectar sus labios con los suyos. Por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, sintiendo el déja vù de la garganta cerrada y la falta de oxígeno por un beso repentino, pero pronto se relajó en esos labios, sintiendo las manos fuertes de Chris–senpai en sus hombros, sacándole de debajo del escritorio, sin dejar de besarle.

Algo tenían los besos de Chris–senpai que le dejaban con esa sensación del suelo de gelatina. De pronto ya no sentía ningún deseo de gritar como idiota, sino que solo de bajar las pestañas y pedir "más". ¿Cuán patético sonaba eso?

—Chris–senpai —susurró contra sus labios cuando el beso fue finalmente roto, ambos de pie de pronto, pero no por mucho tiempo más.

El sonido de libros y lápices cayendo al suelo sorprendieron un poco a Sawamura, pero apenas hizo el amago de girarse a mirar al escritorio se descubrió sentado sobre él, con Chris–senpai entre sus piernas, empujándole con dureza contra el escritorio. Cuando ambas miradas se conectaron un escalofrío recorrió al pitcher, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a surgir. Ah, sí. Ese era Chris–senpai. Por un momento había temido haberlo perdido antes de la graduación incluso, pero no... allí estaba, escondiéndose bajo la excusa de los estudios solamente.

Esa mirada feroz pero gentil, esa que asustaba a los corredores pero tranquilizaba a su pitcher en los momentos más difíciles. Sawamura realmente lamentaba no haber podido jugar más tiempo en el campo con él, pero… al menos podían jugar fuera de él juntos.

—No tienes ningún juego en tres días. Viniste hasta mi cuarto y me incitaste. Espero que estés preparado, Sawamura–kun —le sonrió mirando directo a sus ojos, mientras sus manos no perdían el tiempo, acariciándole la retaguardia por encima de los pantalones, haciéndole estremecerse encima del escritorio—. Espero que estés preparado, porque no voy a detenerme después.

Chris no era ni se consideraba un tipo violento. Normalmente las peleas y los insultos le rebotaban, no se involucraba con los idiotas, porque, ya saben el dicho, ellos normalmente te bajaban a su nivel y luego te ganaban por experiencia. No, él no se involucraba en luchas sin sentido, era tranquilo, disciplinado y capaz. Sin embargo había momentos en los que no podía evitar perder el control. Eran pocos, gracias al cielo, pero existían.

Le había hecho falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para no contestar a Sawamura en el tiempo que recién les habían puesto juntos en el segundo equipo. Era un idiota y a esos no había que prestarles atención. Sin embargo, algo había en él que hacía que la mente de Chris se nublase y sintiese deseos de hacerle retractarse de sus palabras a la fuerza. A golpes, creyó en su momento. Pero luego de que le besó por primera vez, una noche de casualidad en la que Sawamura nuevamente se disculpó por sus palabras en ese periodo en que su kohai le seguía a todas partes, Chris supo que no era a golpes como quería hacerle retractarse, y nunca lo había querido. Siempre había deseado que fuesen sus besos los que callasen al ruidoso pitcher.

El beso había sido casi un accidente pero al parecer había sido lo suficiente choqueante para silenciar y alejar a Sawamura por una noche. Chris pensó en que si solo bastaba un beso para liberarse del muchacho, bueno, lo hubiese intentado antes. Aunque podía sentir la vergüenza y también el dolor del rechazo escondidos profundamente. Más, cuando llegó el día siguiente y Sawamura se mostró tan ruidoso y persistente como antes, Chris supo que había ocurrido algo dentro de la cabeza del muchacho, y lo confirmó al esa noche recibir él un beso, a escondidas cerca de las máquinas dispensadoras de los dormitorios.

Sawamura siempre, desde el primer día, había podido hacerle perder el control. No era de extrañar entonces que en ese momento Chris solo pudiese pensar en arrancarle los pantalones sin ni siquiera quitar el botón de ellos, besando los labios del pitcher con ansiedad. Sus manos temblarían, si no fuese porque la adrenalina le recorría tanto como si fuese un partido clasificatorio.

—Ch–ris… ¡Chris–senpai! —llamó su atención el más joven, escapándose del beso por un momento.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su respiración agitada, los ojos nublados por la excitación y sus labios se veían rojos por los besos robados.

«Más» pensó el cátcher mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, observándole contorsionarse bajo él, buscando algo en sus bolsillos traseros «Quiero todo de él».

¿Desde cuándo Chris era tan egoísta? Nunca había notado que lo fuese. La idea debería contrariarle, sin embargo supo que en verdad siempre había sido así respecto a Sawamura. Era extraño como nunca había sentido esa clase de conexión con nadie antes. Tanba había sido su pitcher, y antes de él había habido más, sin embargo nunca se sintió tan molesto ni celoso cuando otro cátcher recibió sus tiros, como si se había sentido por culpa de Miyuki. No era que desease estar en su lugar, o sea, si lo deseaba, aunque sabía que no podía; sin embargo, al ver lanzar a Fukuya, a Tanba o a Kawakami no sentía la posesividad que sentía al ver lanzar a Eiju hacia Miyuki. Era entonces cuando no podía evitar pensar con rencor "Soy yo quien debería estar allí". ¿Era a causa de haber sido él quien ayudó a Sawamura con sus primeros pasos mejorando sus habilidades como pitcher? O quizás era simplemente que deseaba atesorar con todo su corazón todos y cada uno de los tiros de Eiju. O quizás fuesen sus celos, porque él sabía que había sido Miyuki quien provocó que Sawamura abandonase su pueblo y viniese a Tokio; que era por él que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ese pitcher que le había regalado su mejor tiro en el último partido de preparatoria de Chris.

Quizás fuesen todos.

—Lo encontré —sonrió Sawamura finalmente luego de varios segundos de búsqueda, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo trasero un pequeño paquetito plateado cuadrado y plano. Sentía sus mejillas calientes, más no le importaba en verdad en ese momento. Las mejillas de Chris–senpai también estaban adorablemente encendidas, tal como aquel día cuando gritó en el campo, o la noche en que Sawamura se atrevió a besarle él, luego de que la noche anterior escapase del beso de su senpai.

Chris–senpai no solo le había ayudado como cátcher y entrenador, le había enseñado tantas cosas sobre el béisbol y sobre su propia posición, le había enseñado sobre cómo mantener una disciplina y también como a cuidar su cuerpo para el deporte. Pero no solo ahí se habían detenido sus enseñanzas. Ese paquetito era el ejemplo de ello.

—No deberías traerlo en el bolsillo. Se calientan y pueden no servir —le regañó de todas formas Chris–senpai, provocando que el pitcher chasquease la lengua y girase el rostro. La mano grande del cátcher obliga al menor a volver a mirarle, besándose húmedamente perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Perdido en la boca de su senpai, Eijun casi no se percata del momento en que sus piernas quedan desnudas. Puede sentir el escritorio en el que está sentado contra su culo desnudo de pronto y es todo el aviso que tiene antes de que uno de los dedos del cátcher se hunda en su entrada.

—Se-senpai —el gimoteo de Sawamura contrasta contra su expresión ansiosa. Si no le estuviese mirando, Chris podría confundirse y pensar que es una queja, pero esa mirada no da espacio a confusión. Sabe que el menor quiere eso. Sabe que quiere más.

Vuelven a besarse, acallando Chris con sus labios los gimoteos del otro, mientras son dos los dedos húmedos con su propio pre semen preparan el interior del chico, sintiendo contra su abdomen la dureza de Sawamura, claro vestigio de que está disfrutando aquello. Pronto el mayor sabe que debe entrar en ese momento, las caderas de Eijun se están moviendo por su propia voluntad contra sus dedos y no hay mejor señal que esa para darle el seguir.

Sawamura muerde los labios de Chris cuando siente que esos dedos le abandonan. Se siente vacío por un momento, pero sabiendo lo que se viene, solo puede ahogar un suspiro, separando un poco más sus piernas para poder mirar entre el espacio entre sus pechos el espectáculo de abajo. La mano de Chris acaba de deslizar el condón por su propia dureza en ese momento y Eijun casi se siente decepcionado por no haber podido ser él quien lo hiciese por su senpai. En cambio, una de las manos del mayor sujeta uno de sus muslos, abriéndole más para dejarle ver. Chris ha notado la excitación en la mirada de Sawamura y va a darle lo que quiere.

—¿Estás listo, Eijun? —preguntó contra su oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo mientras roza con la punta de su pene cubierto del lubricado condón por entre las nalgas del menor— ¿Quieres que te penetre ya?

—S-si… si quiero —asiente atropelladamente el chico, mientras su pierna libre rodea la cintura de Chris. Una gota de presemen cae por la punta de su hombría mientras su estómago se estremece por la anticipación.

—Dime lo que quieres, Eijun —le incita Chris, mientras empuja un poco más adecuadamente, esta vez justo contra la entrada de su kohai, apenas presionando, sin entrar. Un jadeo fue su respuesta. Las manos de Sawamura en sus hombros, su mirada suplicante y Chris ya no pudo jugar más con su presa. De todas formas él no era esa clase de persona.

Su miembro se hundió poco a poco en esa apretada entrada, mientras Eijun arqueaba su espalda cogiendo aire con la boca como si se estuviese ahogando al recibir esa dura hombría dentro de su cuerpo. Casi se sentía como la primera vez, igual de ajustado y estrecho a causa de las semanas en que no se tocaron, pero sin la timidez de entonces. Esa vez Sawamura se estuvo conteniendo cada jadeo, cada gemido, temiendo que Chris lo confundiese con disgusto, pero ahora dejaba que su elásticas cuerdas vocales reverberaran todo lo que quisieran, llenando los oídos de su senpai con sus suplicas y ronroneos, indicándole que estaba haciendo algo bien.

Porque Chris–senpai era siempre muy cuidadoso. Sawamura podía sentir el toque suave de sus dedos, sus besos que nunca dejaban marcas, sus uñas bien cortadas que nunca rasgaban su piel y su dura hombría que se hundía milímetro a milímetro sin pausa pero sin prisa. Él sabía que podía relajarse en sus brazos, dejarse llevar por él, disfrutar cada momento, y que cuando necesitasen más ambos lo sabrían.

—Eijun… —la lengua de Chris le buscó y la del menor no se tardó nada en alcanzarle. Se besaron profundamente, moviendo ambos sus caderas en el encuentro, jadeando en la boca del otro cuando notaron que ya no quedaba nada que entrase—… estoy todo adentro —susurró el mayor con los ojos brillantes y Sawamura solo pudo jadear complacido, moviendo un poco sus caderas, sintiéndose totalmente abierto, por completo marcado.

—Fóllame, senpai —suspiró mordiendo los labios ajenos, haciendo que una oleada de calor les golpease a ambos por las palabras, la mirada de Chris oscureciéndose de golpe—. Haz que no pueda pensar en nada más…

Tomando las palabras casi como un reto, Chris soltó la pierna de Eijun que sujetaba, posando ambas en las caderas ajenas. Sawamura no tardó en rodear con la ahora libre pierna la cintura de su senpai también, mirándole con una sonrisa ansiosa antes de rodar los ojos hacia atrás al sentir de golpe como Chris sacaba casi todo su miembro de su interior para luego penetrarle con fuerza y dirección, justo contra su próstata.

Los gemidos de Sawamura fueron más y más fuertes y continuos a medida que las embestidas de Chris aumentaban en potencia y velocidad. Temiendo ya que algún vecino de cuarto les escuchase (a pesar de que era media tarde y no debía haber casi nadie en los dormitorios), Chris cubrió la boca del menor con la suya, besándose profundamente entre gemidos, mientras seguía penetrándole, sintiendo como el miembro de Eijun temblaba y se frotaba entre los estómagos de ambos.

Eijun había conseguido lo que quería. Su mirada estaba ida mientras correspondía los besos de su senpai, apretando sus manos en la espalda ancha del hombre, pero cuidando inconscientemente no tocar su hombro. Solo podía gemir ahogadamente en la boca del mayor, mientras su cuerpo temblaba lleno de placer, con la electricidad recorriéndole, juntándose segundo a segundo el placer en su abdomen, casi listo para correrse en cualquier momento.

Al menos hasta que ambos, en medio de su vorágine de pasión, escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

El movimiento de la cadera de Chris se detuvo a media embestida, frotando inconscientemente la cabeza de su pene con la próstata de su kohai. Había dejado de besarle para mirar hacia la puerta, por lo que el gemido de Sawamura no fue detenido y el mayor sintió como si hubiese tragado un trozo de hielo. Si era el encargado de los dormitorios estaba muerto. Estaban los dos muertos. Y entonces la persona afuera habló.

—¿Chris–senpai? ¿Está allí?

Dios bendito. El alivio que recorrió al mayor al escuchar a Miyuki fue supremo. Se relajó un poco, aún sobre Sawamura, cubriendo con una mano su boca en ese momento, porque el menor parecía aún más preocupado al notar que era el otro cátcher el que casi les había atrapado en el acto.

Chris pensó en quedarse callado, pero pensando que sería peor que Miyuki decidiese abrir la puerta (ahora creía recordar que no estaba trabada, joder), habló luego de un carraspeo.

—Estoy un poco ocupado ahora, Miyuki —su voz sonaba algo congestionada por el intento de parecer normal. Era difícil cuando sentía como el culo de Sawamura se contraía a su alrededor por el temor de ser atrapado. Aún en esa situación Chris se tomó la libertad de admirar el cuerpo de su kohai, temblando bajo él, con las piernas rodeándole la cintura y el miembro duro y rojizo, aunque ya no al borde del orgasmo como hace unos momentos por el temor. Era hermoso.

—Oh, está bien —esperando que el de segundo se marchase, Chris acarició la cintura de Eijun, quien le dio una mirada de reproche, mordisqueándole la mano que cubría aún su boca. Chris pensó en inclinarse y vengarse mordiendo sus pezones, pero Miyuki volvió a hablar—. La verdad es que ando buscando a Sawamura…

—Pensé que tenía la tarde libre —su tono fue cortante, pero iba dirigido al erótico chico arqueado bajo él, quien le dirigió una mirada desconcertada, como defendiéndose de la acusación implícita.

—Así es, pero quería conversar con los pitchers sobre algunos asuntos, Kawakami y Furuya ya están en la Sala de prácticas y…

—Lo siento, Miyuki —le interrumpió de pronto Chris, mirando directamente a los ojos del menor con calidez, saliendo un poco de él sorprendiéndolo para luego embestirle. Eijun jadeó contra su mano, mientras cerraba los ojos y rasguñaba su espalda. Chris tuvo que contenerse para no reír—; lo siento, pero Eijun–kun está un poco ocupado ahora. Ocupado conmigo. Estamos ocupados _juntos_ —reforzó la idea dándole el justo toque sexual a la última palabra mientras volvía a embestir contra su kohai.

Los ojos de Sawamura se abrieron con fuerza al escucharle hablar. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado hasta parecer manzanas, mientras daba miradas de cachorro hacia la puerta de la habitación, como temiendo que de pronto se abriese. Miyuki se había quedado callado del otro lado y la verdad es que por una vez a Chris no le importaba nada, embistiendo sin violencia al menor, frotándose en su interior, girando las caderas y mirando sus deliciosas expresiones.

No le importaba porque Eijun era suyo. Quizás ya no tendría la oportunidad de jugar con él en este Diamante, quizás el único que tendría la oportunidad sería Miyuki, pero Chris quería dejar claro que Eijun era todo suyo. Podía odiar al mundo y al destino por hacerle dos años mayor, o a Sawamura dos años menor, pero era algo que no podía cambiar. En cuanto a lo que si podía cambiar, a lo que si podía manejar, lo daría todo con tal de tener a su kohai en su vida. Y si eso era primero poner en claro a Miyuki que ese cachorrito tenía dueño, pues… si quería podía entrar y disfrutar el espectáculo.

—Ahm, está bien, no hay problema. Hablaremos con Sawamura en el entrenamiento de mañana —masculló Miyuki al parecer algo incómodo—. Si, bueno, adiós.

Sawamura parece confundido y avergonzado mientras escuchan marcharse a Miyuki, antes de que Chris quite su mano de su boca y por fin le permita hablar, soltando el menor un jadeo apenado.

—¡Chris–senpai! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Oh dios, oh dios —Eijun soltó la espalda del mayor para cubrir su rostro con las manos, hablando ahogadamente a través de los dedos—. Ahora sabrá que estamos juntos ¡seguro que escuchó mi gemido!

—Si no lo escuchó, seguramente escuchó ahora lo que estás diciendo. Probablemente está afuera atento a lo que decimos. ¿No te gustaría que lo dejásemos entrar? —preguntó Chris elevando una ceja.

El rostro de Eijun mostró una expresión desconcertada antes de darle un golpecito en el pecho al mayor. Sus labios fruncidos en lo que parece un puchero. Todo su cuerpo gritando "No necesito que nadie más que Chris–senpai me vea así" y Yuu está seguro de que podría morir de felicidad por ello, por cursi que se escuchase.

Lo besa largamente, mientras acaricia su abdomen y toma su miembro masturbándole, volviendo a penetrarle lentamente. Eijun gimotea su nombre contra sus labios, abrazándole de nuevo, olvidando todo con la rapidez de un novato con demasiada energía, tal como es. Chris sabe que no le podrá dejar ni ahora ni después, y que en todos los momentos que pensó que lo de ambos era solo algo pasajero y ya eran burdos intentos de auto convencerse de ello.

Cuando el interior de Sawamura le aprieta más que nunca, Chris embiste más rápido y fuerte que nunca, moviéndose para golpear la próstata del menor con cada empuje, sintiendo en su sangre como el calor le invadía, el orgasmo alcanzándole casi al mismo tiempo que sentía como la blanca semilla de Eijun se derramaba entre sus dedos. Su propio semen es atrapado en el condón que lleva puesto, mientras su garganta deja escapar un gemido profundo, que se une a los estertores post orgásmicos del menor.

Se quedan abrazados un momento, disfrutando de la cercanía y el calor. Eijun deja un beso suave en la barbilla de su senpai, sin molestarle el peso ajeno. Chris no es pesado, y aunque lo fuese, él lo prefiere a cualquier cosa. Él es un fuerte pitcher. Qué clase de jugador de béisbol sería si no pudiese resistir un poco de peso. Además… el peso de su ausencia seguro es un millón de veces más pesado.

—Cuando me gradúe podemos seguir viéndonos. Si quieres.

La voz de Chris rompió el tranquilo silencio que ambos compartían, haciendo que el corazón de Eijun se saltase un latido, frunciendo un poco el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando su senpai?

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó sintiendo un poco de emoción surgiendo en el fondo de su estómago.

Cuando se miran a los ojos Eijun puede ver algo de fragilidad en los castaños de Chris–senpai. Puede ver vergüenza y también vulnerabilidad, como si estuviese esperando por un rechazo. Todo el cuerpo del pitcher se estremece ante las emociones que veía, temiendo ser él quien las provocase. Él nunca querría causarle dolor ni vergüenza a su senpai, nunca más después de lo que le había dicho hacía tiempo, cuando le acusó de ser un cobarde, cuando le creyó rendido. Desde entonces solo quería que Chris le viese lleno de confianza y cariño. Nada más.

—Digo que el que me gradúe no significa que no podamos vernos. Los ex alumnos suelen venir por aquí de vez en cuando y si tienes fines de semana libres podemos salir a la ciudad.

—Con salir te refieres… ¿cómo una cita? —preguntó algo ahogado Eijun, y esta vez no sabía si era por el peso de Chris aplastando sus pulmones o si por el nudo que se le había creado al escuchar aquello.

Chris no miró a los a Eijun luego de esa pregunta, pero asintió. Un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, apenas visto por el menor, pero que llenó su pecho de algo cálido.

— ¡OSU! —exclamó de golpe, sorprendiendo a su senpai antes de besarle con intensidad, ganándose una risa de sorpresa de parte del mayor.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos sonrieron con los ojos, apoyando sus frentes una en la del otro y asintiendo. La graduación no tenía por qué ser el final, pero aún antes de eso aún quedaba un trayecto, partidos a los que enfrentarse Eijun y exámenes en los que triunfar Chris. Quizás ya no tuviesen el mismo tiempo para estar juntos hasta ese momento, quizás Chris ya no fuese su cátcher y Sawamura ya no fuese su aprendiz, sin embargo ahí estarían para el otro cuando le necesitasen.

Ellos siempre serían Sawamura y Chris, y los momentos compartidos nunca se los quitaría nadie. El futuro podía esperar.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y al final Chris no estudió nada :(  
Pobrecito Miyuki, la verdad es que me gusta bastante también el Miyuki/Sawamura, aunque mi OTP sea del novato con Chris (porque AMO a Chris), y bueno, consideré por un segundo hacer un trío, pero mi Chris es un poco posesivo y al final no pasó nada. Pero seguro que a todos nos hubiese gustado ver eso huhuhuhu  
¡Muchas gracias a 25-Baam-V, kona kana lee y a Caffe-amaretto que me dejaron review en mi anterior fic de ellos! Me tardé, pero aquí está el p0rn :)


End file.
